plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Maise
Claire Maise is a character on Plagued created August 27, 2011, by Mike. She is a human rogue on the hunt for Safe Haven. Personality Claire is untrusting of anyone she meets. Loss and the world around her has hardened her to become somewhat cold and calculating. She trusts her weapons, and that’s about it. She is far from the somewhat nerdy, social college girl she once was. Despite this disposition, she’s come to terms with the fact that she can’t survive alone for very long, as much as she wants to now. When Claire does trust someone, she’ll protect them with her heart and soul. Before the outbreak and hell broke loose, she had a big heart, and sometimes that shows through her tough exterior, but it’s rare. She's killed many many Lessers, but only handfuls of vampyres, overminds, reavers because they are tough to kill. It's not that she can't do it, it's just very tough to do on your own. History Claire grew up in a normal atomic family: Mother (Margaret), Father (Samuel), and younger sister Adelaide. Claire’s father was a doctor and her mother was a writer, so the family never had an absence of money, but there was an absence of love which Claire and Adelaide felt throughout their childhood and teenage years. Their parents of course cared about them, but it never seemed real. Almost as if parenting for them was an act or an effort. Therefore, being only 4 years apart, Adelaide and Claire were not only sisters, but each other’s best friends as they got older. Other than their lackluster home life, they grew up fairly normal. They both had friends, both were good in school (Claire more than Adelaide), and both always had each other. When Claire had to go off to college, it was as if she was leaving a piece of herself behind. But she knew biology was what she really wanted to study, and would never forgive herself if she didn’t follow through. While away at school, she kept in constant contact with her sister, but after time they slowly drifted apart. Claire made friends, attended parties, and devoted most of her time to studying. It was during her senior year of college that it happened. Zombies. How could it be? Her faith in knowledge and science told her it was impossible. The dead could NOT come back to life, yet the reports in the media disagreed. In a frenzy, she raced back home. Her father’s medical practice was crumbling. The phones rang and rang, patients and the public demanded answers from him that he didn’t have. In a panic, Samuel left not only his practice, but his family. Claire, Adelaide, and their mother Margaret were enraged. How could he leave them at a time like this? Claire cursed him for being a coward, and yet their mother still defended him. As the world fell apart around them, Claire had to hold the family together. A week after being home, Claire had gone out into town to get supplies. The world wasn’t getting any better, and their supplies were getting low. If they were to survive what was happening, they needed to go shopping. She hugged her sister, who was now almost 21 and waved goodbye to her mother, and promised to be back in two hours. Claire returned with a ca rfull of canned goods, assorted foods and supplies, and guns from the superstore in the center of town that was being raided. When she returned home, her family was gone. The only thing different about the house was the knocked over chairs in the kitchen and the smear of blood on the floor. Devastated, she frantically searched the house. She ran through the streets, trying to stay out of sight, searching, searching, and searching. She found nothing. In the weeks that she stayed in her family's house, she came across her mother's diary, hidden away in a closet. It was in the handwritten pages that Claire found the answer that had haunted her family. Her mother and father had a baby before Claire. A boy named Marcus who had died at the age of two. Suddenly, her parents behavior clicked: the way they parented, the way they seemed to pretend, it all made sense. It didn't make it all okay, but made sense. Which made the pain of her family being gone hurt even worse. Claire stayed in her family’s house for as long as possible, but her supplies dwindled, and eventually she had to leave. She joined survivors over the years and became proficient with guns and knives due to the teachings of a hunter named Maddock. Her biology knowledge helped her and other survivors to live off the land. Lessers, Reavers, Vampyres, Overminds; they all became common words in her language. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active